


坏浪漫/Bad Romance

by AxiaAndhisMac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiaAndhisMac/pseuds/AxiaAndhisMac
Summary: About love and forgiveness.





	坏浪漫/Bad Romance

阿尔弗雷德回来，就跟他走时一样的突然。伊万还正在办公室忙活手头的工作室，接到他的电话，嘴里喊着让他来机场接驾。伊万叹了口气，将电脑合上，穿好大衣将围巾围好，拿着一把长柄伞走出去。

外面悠悠的下着雪，他去停车场取了车往机场开。雪片盘旋卷落在他的车窗上，他打开雨刷，望着前面排成的长车队，一排一排的堵在路面上，他有些烦躁的用拇指拍着方向盘，估计前面的路又被积雪冻住了，此刻正在清理路面。只十几分钟，伊万却觉得等了许久，他于是转动方向盘，从应急车道绕过去。他越过长车队，在千米之外的地方出了车祸。

到机场的时候已经是在半个小时以后了。这期间阿尔弗雷德给他打了两通电话，第一通说他已经下飞机了，顺便抱怨这破天气。第二通催他，说他再不来他就要饿死在机场了。

伊万看见他的时候，阿尔弗雷德正在坐在他靠在墙壁上的行李箱上面，眼睛睁得大大的，望着上面的顶灯，好像确实饿的不行了。

伊万一眼看到他就觉得他瘦了。穿着两件薄薄的外套，衬衫下摆都轻飘飘的。估计也是长时间的奔波，他的皮肤也黑了了一些。头顶上带着个蛤蟆镜，或许是没休息好，眼圈下面青黑一片，头发耷拉下来，看起来不是太精神。

伊万走过去，用手掌晃了晃他的眼睛。阿尔弗雷德立刻站起来，“你可算来了。”

“路上堵车，”伊说着接过他的行李箱，“走吧。”

阿尔弗雷德跟在他边上，嘴里一边数落起来飞机上的食物如何如何糟糕，再说到往前因为天气原因航班推迟等等他又等了多久。刚一出机场阿尔弗雷德立刻被冻住了。才忽然意识到这地方下着雪的。他瑟瑟缩缩的抱着手臂猛地冲到伊万的车上，几乎上下牙打颤，就那么些时间，他的眼镜上面似乎都起了一层冰雾，朦朦胧胧的，他的鼻尖冻得发红，伊万将后排座位上的大衣拿过来扔在他身上。阿尔弗雷德立刻裹在身上。伊万看着那大衣在他身上裹了好几层，觉得他真的瘦了很多。

“好冷，好冷。”阿尔弗雷德的牙齿仍旧在打颤，一面将腰带死死的绑在腰上面，生怕透露出一点点的冷风，“华盛顿有这么冷吗?”

“这里不是你住了二十几年的地方吗？”伊万说着，一面启动发动机，将暖气打开，顺便侧头看了一眼，“我看你是被南边的艳阳天宠坏了。”

阿尔弗雷德并没有立即接话，只是笑着然后从他的包里掏出他的相机开始捣鼓。“我拍了很多照片，”伊万看着他扬了扬手里的储存卡，听着他兴致盎然的，“回去给你看看我这一年的成绩。”

伊万只是说好，他开车把阿尔弗雷德送到了楼下，给他交代了几句像家里有吃的让他先用微波炉热一热他晚点回来之类的，然后把钥匙给他就重新回公司。路上不出意料的又堵上了，而且毫无意外的他收到了交管大队发来的罚单。伊万到办公室的时候被副总又说了一顿，他坐在办公室打开电脑的空白之际，从落地窗外面望着飞雪，他又有些失神起来。

认识阿尔弗雷德已经七年六个月了。回望着那漫长的岁月，从里面捡起来的记忆大多都关乎了彼此。第一次见到他时，是在刚进入大学，阿尔弗雷德似乎很讨厌他，以至于在第一次见面就将他“失手”推入了游泳池。所幸那是七月伏天，伊万从池子里爬起来权当消了暑。第二次见面是在学校食堂里，伊万泼了阿尔弗雷德一身的可乐，但是他并不是故意的，当时人潮攒动，不小心就撞上了。大概是因为脾气不对盘，伊万就算是无意的他也没道歉。所以梁子算是结下来了。在大学第一天，两个人就以最为鲜明的方式深深地刻入对方的脑海。

他们在一起的时候已经是二年级的下学期了，经过长时间的相互谩骂殴打与折磨，他们莫名其妙就在一起了。他们第一次约会，也是在冬天，街上堆了厚厚的积雪，那时候伊万裹着厚厚的大衣和围巾站在他的宿舍楼下面等了将近一个小时。其实是阿尔弗雷德当时忘了时间，因为他也十分紧张，花了好长时间挑完衣服之后又剩了许多时间，所以他打开电脑玩了好长时间游戏，等想起来时他立刻拿起外套跑下楼去。伊万傻傻的站在那边，帽子上全部都是雪片，脸冻得发红。

“你到了给我打电话啊，”阿尔弗雷德跑到他面前，“是不是傻啊站在这边。不冷吗？”

“我怕你反悔了。”伊万说，他的嘴唇似乎被冻僵了，然后他的脸红了。

阿尔弗雷德看着他，生平第一次，给伊万道了歉，“对不起。”他伸手抱住伊万，把头埋在他的肩膀上，肩膀上的雪花冰冷的借着他脸上的温度化成了水，就像皮肤被划了一刀一样冻得麻木。

那天晚上因为他们晚了将近一个小时，所以电影票算是作废了，又加是周六人特别多，所以他们一路在外面晃荡着。他们忌惮着人群，不敢牵手，并排着走在街上，气氛就这样尴尬着，他们始终隔着半米的距离，低着头双方不说话。伊万似乎不是特别发冷，但是阿尔弗雷德却几乎在牙齿打颤，身体不住的发抖，伊万是过了好一阵才察觉到了，于是去排了很长的队，给他买了一杯热可可。

阿尔弗雷德似乎眼睛都亮起来了，他将手套退下来，用手捧着纸杯，接受着从里面来的热度。然后看见伊万空空如也的手，“你的呢？”

“我不冷。”伊万对他笑着，将手插在大衣口袋里。阿尔弗雷德只是低下头，喝了一口，温烫而甜腻的味道。然后他伸手抓住了伊万的手，冰凉的温度让他打了一个寒颤，伊万低着头看着他，阿尔弗雷德只是更用力的牵着他的手，恨不得把身上所有的温度都给他一样。

那天晚上他们接吻了。在深夜的电车里。空空如也的车厢只有他们两个人。灯光也如隆冬般的冰冷，照着周围白得一片。伊万主动的。他伸手揽着阿尔弗雷德，温温吞吞的一个吻，甚至紧张得牙齿磕到了嘴唇。仍旧记得的。环抱着的温暖体温，柔软嘴唇以及唇齿间残留的温香。

他们三年级第一次在旅馆里上了床。此后就一直是小旅店的常客。因为阿尔弗雷德是学习摄影的而伊万专业则是金融方面的，他们的宿舍楼隔了很远，或许厌烦了站在双方宿舍楼下面的等待，他们的关系进入所谓的浓情蜜意，所以他们搬了出去，在离学校不远的地方租了一个小公寓。阿尔弗雷德跟家里坦白了他出柜的事情，于是顺理成章的被踢出家门顺带没收了他的所有银行卡。他们各自去找了一份工作，交了房租，也足够应付他们的生活。或许那时候他们都太过年轻了，冲动而性子逆反，翘首以盼的闯祸。他们计划着每天晚上的饭菜，谁先没课就做饭，晚上就挤在沙发上看电影，当时阿尔弗雷德收集了几乎两大柜子的碟片，各式的风格种类。或者他们跳舞，将音箱开到最大，他们在房子里疯起来，阿尔弗雷德几乎把会跳的都跳了，从鬼步舞到探戈，他当时揽着伊万，一下腰，伊万就摔在了地上，然后他们开始用枕头打闹。或者是跳芭蕾。阿尔弗雷德很恶意的去找了视频，让伊万学着跳，在他头上插上羽毛，把毯子围在伊万的腰上让他垫着脚旋转，但是几乎都没行动，房东太太就敲开了他们的门，让他们要么消停点要么滚蛋。他们于是合上门之后，双双倒在沙发上，没心没肺的大笑出泪水。

有时候伊万会想，阿尔弗雷德为什么愿意跟他在一起。从第一天开学，伊万就知道他是个可以把兰博基尼横行霸道的开进校园的富家子弟。但是阿尔弗雷德并不是那种传统意义上的纨绔。他领着优异的成绩单，朋友几乎遍布校园，帅气阳光。大概是因为莫名的自卑，他一直独来独往的一个人，唯一的好友还远在德国，连宿友都是对于他忌惮开玩笑客客气气的点到为止。他那时候都在怀疑阿尔弗雷德接受他的求爱是否只是他的一时兴起的恶作剧。但是后来当他揽着阿尔弗雷德走在学校时，他有一种荒诞的自满与骄傲，甚至心脏都快跳出喉咙的发颤，有一瞬间他恨不得向全世界都炫耀一遍他这完美的小情人。

遇到财政危机也是生活里的一部分。阿尔弗雷德学习摄影开始忙忙碌碌的，买着昂贵的设备或者动辄飞到外地去实地拍摄。这对于他们的小金库无疑是粉碎性的打击。就算阿尔弗雷德能够每个月再从哥哥马修那得到些钱，加上他们的工资却都有点杯水车薪。阿尔弗雷德死活不要伊万的帮忙，他找了许多工作，都是零工，按小时结算，最多有七份，有时候吃不消，从小娇生惯养着，即使有勇气与决心却也决计不是那么容易扛的。他深夜回来，靠在沙发上闭着眼等着伊万就给他煮夜宵，他们于是聊到半夜或者小吵小闹才拥抱着进入梦乡。

但是很快阿尔弗雷德被炒了，并不是他不认真工作，只是他的课程变动越来越大。他经常性的迟到，或者飞去外地。他坐在家里叹着气，一边翻看着招聘小广告。到了四年级，因为是学院里的高材生，经过教授的推荐，伊万得到了一份很不错的实习工作，他们的日子才渐渐的有些起色。

但是一毕业，他们开始工作起，关系似乎就出现了裂痕。或许是早就有了细碎纹痕，一直藏匿在水雾之下。伊万进入了市场调查公司，而阿尔弗雷德却得到了一个去欧洲拍摄的机会，因为是第一次，阿尔弗雷德很看重这个机会。伊万当时也很替他高兴的，并且把他送到机场。但是当阿尔弗雷德走后的一个星期，他就后悔了，此后的每一次外出，伊万的笑容就少了一点。终于在阿尔弗雷德去了三个月回来的时候，这是他走的最长的一次。他们终于爆发了，一切积聚的不满、担忧与长久的分别都爆发出来，伊万头一次表现出他的控制欲，而阿尔弗雷德崇尚自由。他们一个长着翅膀要飞一个要戴上枷锁。他们向对方提的要求都过于自私自我，所以他们此次不欢而散。

在第二年他们和平分手了。因为久久的僵持不下，谁也不愿意退步当爱情牺牲者。所以他们分手了。因为每一次见面，他们似乎都只有做//爱谩骂与争吵了。空挂了一个恋人的名头，失去了心魄的行尸走肉。

他们于是各奔了东西。阿尔弗雷德去了非洲，而伊万则被调去华盛顿的总部公司。说断就断似的，整整一年都没联系过。但是过完圣诞节与新年，伊万从莫斯科回到华盛顿的时候，他接到了久违的阿尔弗雷德的电话。从非洲回来的阿尔弗雷德似乎特别畏寒，皮肤变得黝黑，看起来瘦了不少。他当时坐在伊万家的地毯上，给他展示着他拍的照片，他从广阔的沙哈拉沙漠讲起，他如何如何登上乞力马扎罗，如何在马赛马拉草原上躲过了狮群，或者是遇到的当地的部落。

伊万只是在旁边静静的看着他，绘声绘色的讲着他们的冒险，那双眼睛像是闪耀着星辉，嘴角弯弯似月牙，他心里悸动着夹杂难言的苦涩。

我觉得，或许我们这样的关系才是对的，阿尔弗雷德躺在沙发沿边，比起做情侣，朋友可能更适合我们。

伊万没有说话。

此后的每年的新年过后，阿尔弗雷德都会来伊万这里呆上几天，然后才会开始飞到世界各个角落开始他的精彩生活。

TBC.

(露米)坏浪漫

伊万加班把他白天的工作补上，回到家已经是晚上十点多了。里面漆黑一片，因为开了暖气，铺面而来的温暖。

他轻手轻脚的开了灯，将大衣上的雪抖了抖挂在一边，走进去就看见阿尔弗雷德躺在沙发上，毯子被他踹到了地上，此刻已经冷得缩成一团。伊万走近，把毯子捡起来，看着他，侧着脸，睫毛安稳的投下一片阴影，脸颊睡得红扑扑的，不知道是不是做了好梦，唇角轻微的上扬起来。

伊万轻轻的笑了一下，然后轻手轻脚的给他盖上了毯子。阿尔弗雷德立刻转了个身，裹成一团。伊万开始收拾桌子上阿尔弗雷德吃剩了的饼干蛋糕，然后去翻看了下冰箱，盘算着明天去超市买点食物。

他从房间里拿来睡衣进了浴室，等他洗完出来的时候，就看见阿尔弗雷德坐在沙发上，呆呆傻傻的睡眼惺忪，看见伊万时，他揉了揉眼睛，带着鼻音，“你回来啦。加班？”

“嗯。”伊万走出来，穿上家居外套，“把白天丢下的工作补完了。”

“我是不是耽误你了啊？”阿尔弗雷德把毯子裹在身上，腿脚盘着。

“内疚啊？”伊万边从柜子拿出被单，阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼。

“内疚就过来帮忙咯，”伊万说着，“自己过来把床铺好。”

阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，丢下毯子，慢悠悠的往另一件房间走。

伊万这里有三间房，一间做了杂物间，另一间他的房间，隔壁就作为客房。阿尔弗雷德每次来这里都住那间屋子，每年他来都会铺一道，因为他知道，伊万平时是没有客人的。

阿尔弗雷德慢悠悠的把床单铺好，也不管上面尽是褶子，坐在床边看着伊万，“我的电影都还在吧？”

“在在在。”伊万手里忙活着将那些褶皱捊平，答得漫不经心。

阿尔弗雷德似乎很高兴，“我都好久没看电影了，去的地方有没网络，U盘也不见了。”然后他转头看伊万，“我们今天晚上看电影吧！怎么样？怎么样？”

伊万只是挑了挑眉，沿着床单边角拉直，“我明天还要上班。”

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，好像也预料到了，没有特别失望，“那我一个人看好了。”

伊万把睡衣扔给他，然后去杂物间翻找他的电影碟片。

阿尔弗雷德洗完澡出来的时候，一边扣着他的睡衣扣子，一边嘀咕着，然后凑到伊万身边，“你看我是不是瘦了？”

伊万看着那走路都起风的下摆，阿尔弗雷德比往年穿着更显瘦了。但是他还是摇摇头，因为他点头的话，阿尔弗雷德可能会花整个晚上来沾沾自喜，然后拿着三围尺让他给他量。

伊万指着边上的盒子提醒他，阿尔弗雷德立刻去翻找着他今天晚上想看的电影。

伊万走回房间的时候转头问，“今年怎么这么早就回来了？”

“嗯——”阿尔弗雷德横躺在沙发上，手里拿着遥控器，眼睛盯在屏幕上面，“因为我们完工了。”

伊万眨了眨眼，然后走进去，关门的时候将头探出来，“早点睡。”

阿尔弗雷德胡乱的应了一声。

他打算再看一遍阿甘正传，但是很快就觉得很没意思的，大概是看得太多遍了，他以前跟伊万几乎每个月都会看上一遍，记忆太深刻了，几乎连台词都记下来了。他于是换了一部鬼片，日本的，仍旧是老套路，因为诅咒什么的，他看见屏幕上忽闪而过的黑影，打了一个哈欠。就这么打发时间也到了凌晨了，伊万从房间里走出来时，看见阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋的躺在沙发上，脸颊被屏幕光照得青黑，眼睛半合着，眸子里映着光熠熠生辉。

他一开门立刻惊动了沙发上的人。阿尔弗雷德看着他走过来，“睡不着？”

伊万将外套披在身上，坐在沙发角落里，“有点。”

阿尔弗雷德紧紧的盯着屏幕上，镜头跟着旋转，深青的色调，那血色却红得媚艳红得不吉利，时不时配着猫叫，在深夜里确实有那么些可怖。阿尔弗雷德没说话，手里开始紧张的揪着毯子，他的眼睛一直盯着屏幕，屏住了呼吸。

伊万观察了他一会儿就知道他害怕了。不知道是不是故意的，伊万这时候站起来，叹了一口气，然后往房间里走。

“伊万！”阿尔弗雷德叫住了他。

伊万转过头去，看着他。“那个..再坐一会儿吧，等我看完。”

伊万只是挑眉，然后他顺手把灯打开，明亮的灯光洒满了角落。他走过去用遥控器将按了开关，屏幕上的画面立刻一闪变作了黑屏。

“害怕就别看了。”伊万说，“我跟你说了很多遍。”

阿尔弗雷德只是在沙发上翻了一个身，他的眼睛因为强烈的灯光眯起来。侧着头，露出了削尖了的下巴。伊万轻轻的捏了一下他的手腕，似乎都只捏到了硌手的骨头，他皱着眉头，“阿尔。”

“嗯——”阿尔侧躺着闭着眼睛，鼻腔里脱出的声音睡意浓重。

“你瘦了好多。”伊万轻轻的说，“是不是生活不规律没有吃好.....”他还没说完，就看见阿尔闭上眼睛，轻轻的呼吸着，就好像睡着了一样。伊万看了他一会儿，给他掖好被角关了灯，轻轻地走回房间。

-

伊万早早的就起来，忙活了早饭，他给阿尔弗雷德留了一份，写了便条叮嘱他。然后火急火燎的往公司赶去。他一整天都盯着电脑屏幕，因为临近年底，有许多总结与收尾工作。等他终于忙完下班，他去超市买了一堆食物。回家的路上接到了阿尔弗雷德的电话，他于是调车回去找他。

在广场附近，他找了个地方停好车。下车准备掏出手机给他打电话，路过边上的一排排数，上面挂着彩灯，凝着冰凌，随着红蓝灯光忽闪忽闪的，那些光都发散开来变得晶莹剔透，十分动人。前面不远处的地方一颗大一点的树下面站着一堆人望着树枝上面。伊万因为四处搜寻阿尔弗雷德，因此只是注意到上面有个人。

当他路过时，他却听到了熟悉的声音，带着十分的活力，“没事啦，不会有问题的。”

他一转头就看见阿尔弗雷德趴在那棵树的树干上，离地面大概两米的高度，腿脚蜷缩着，拿着摄像机专心致志的拍摄。

伊万怕吓着他，所以默不作声的走到边上，阿尔弗雷德正从上面爬下来，脖子上挂着相机，手脚十分轻便，但是不知道为什么，他突然转头，然后就对上了伊万的眼睛，或许是被吓了一跳，加上树干上面本身有些滑，他一下子踩滑了，膝盖落的地，他疼的龇牙咧嘴，却先检查着相机。伊万走上前把他扶起来，一边听着他咬着牙齿，倒吸冷气，被伊万扶起来，他的膝盖一阵尖锐的疼痛，又立刻倒下去。

“很痛？”伊万蹲下来，轻轻的按揉他的膝盖。或许是疼出了泪水，阿尔弗雷德的眼睛映着灯光闪闪发亮。

“我可能走不了了。”阿尔弗雷德说，他的鼻子有点发红。

伊万看着他，然后把相机从他的脖子上取下来挂在自己脖子上，在他的面前蹲下来，“上来，我背你。”

阿尔弗雷德犹豫了一阵，然后伸手抱住他的脖子，伊万顺手将他的腿揽住，就站起来。走了两步，阿尔就开口，“会不会很重？”

“嗯——”伊万本来想说点打击他的话，但是立刻犹豫了，“不特别重。”

“你什么时候变得这么好心了。天啦。”阿尔弗雷德伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你是不是非要我把你说成死猪你才高兴？”伊万侧着头笑，“你是抖M吗？”

阿尔弗雷德大叫，“有毛病的是你吧！”

“所以你为什么爬树上？职业病？”

“那个啊...”阿尔弗雷德伸手整理了一下帽子，“就是拍两张。今天本来是想请你吃饭的。不过看来是不行了。”

伊万没说话，手上动了动换了个姿势，吓得阿尔弗雷德立刻抱紧他的脖子。

“吓死我了我以为你要把我扔下去！”

还没说完，伊万立刻坏笑似的松手，阿尔弗雷德于是立刻报复性的伸手揪住了他的围巾。

伊万背着他，走上广场，广阔一片，尽是光亮。人群分散着站在广场上面，三五成群的站成一堆，带着围巾，手里拿着热饮，跟着同伴们说着话，然后齐齐哈哈大笑起来，从口里呼出热气。店铺一排排的横过去，从玻璃橱窗里面透出光，暖和而温馨的暖黄色，或夹着奶油香气。有的橱窗里站立着模特，最时髦的大衣搭在她们身上，扭着腰高傲的仰头，仿佛是世界超模般供世人观瞻。

阿尔弗雷德的视线被电玩城的标志吸引了。他手上揪着伊万肩上的衣服，稍微埋下头，指着那边问他，“我们要不要去那边看看？”

伊万犹豫了一两秒，阿尔弗雷德比着手指，“就一眼。”伊万妥协了。他走进去，白炽灯光无比闪眼，里面有着各种欢声笑语、狙/击游戏的的机/枪声音、叮铃作响的游戏币和梦幻的儿童游戏的音乐以及吵闹的电子舞曲，少年们带着棒球帽哈哈大笑，女孩子们围在一起，手里拿着甜甜圈然后发出意味深长的起哄的拉长音节。

阿尔弗雷德突然觉得不是特别适应，他眨了眨眼，低头看见伊万打理整齐的黑蓝条纹的领带，大衣服服帖帖的穿在身上，皮鞋锃锃发亮。

“走吧，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们回去了。”

伊万只是转头，侧脸却也够不着阿尔弗雷德的视线，“你不打算玩会？”

阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩。伊万于是往外走，铺散开的寒气又卷过来，他轻轻的揉了揉鼻尖。阿尔弗雷德大多时候并不在意别人的眼光，但是他知道有些东西不合时宜。

他们走在街上，挂在树枝上的彩灯一闪一闪的，商店里立着点缀装饰好的圣诞树，甚至那青绿对的枝丫都映着光辉。

“你想念吗？”阿尔弗雷德突然开口，声音被冻得干涩起来，“这样的日子?”

伊万几乎都不用提醒是什么样的日子。就是像这样的，两人走在街头，周围净是人尽皆知的热闹场面和低言的甜言蜜语，像朋友那样，关系来日方长。

“啊，”伊万答应了一声。谁不想念？哪怕只是半吊子的朋友关系了，他也想就这样一直和他呆在一起。

“我有时候就一直在想，我们折腾了这么多年，结果什么也没得到。你仍旧是，日子稳定工作顺利，而我四海漂流居无定所。”阿尔弗雷德的声音一下子变得稳重起来，里面似乎淌了些岁月，连叹息都开始发黄。

“我稳定却不一定舒心，而你，这不是你想要的吗，去探索世界，你以前说的。”伊万说着侧头。“后悔了?”

“你知道我不是一个爱回头看的人。”阿尔弗雷德说，他把脸靠在伊万的肩膀上，“但是，是的。”

“你后悔我挥霍你的青春了？”

“我后悔的是我的青春挥霍了但是我一无所得。”

伊万停下里。空气里仍旧是干涩冷感，风带着雪片开始旋转，那细小的雪花飘到他们的头发上，在脸上淌成水滴，远处有嘈杂与人声鼎沸，夹杂着电子乐。

伊万继续走着，街头传来了音乐，从Don't you worry child跳到了Bad Romance。他们都沉默了，阿尔弗雷德仔细的听着Bad Romance的调子，他已经很久没有听过这样的音乐，终日东奔西走的，和手机里仅有的Dont Cry和Yellow两首歌。他仍旧记得那一年，这首歌让全美国人民记住了这个奇装异服的前卫女人，街上轮番的播放着Tik Tok和Bad Romance。那时候他们也刚交往的时候，他们会去喝酒或者去跳舞，阿尔弗雷德爱极了副歌，他每每唱到I want your love,I want your revenge,伊万就会吻住他，然后他永远也记不住下一句的歌词。或者是去跳舞机上面，踩着光块，他们那时候真实的吵闹，欢快，附着着甜言蜜语和吵架的辛辣讽刺，真实的挥霍着青春与刻在骨子里难以遗弃。就像是曲子里忽高的鼓点，过山车般的急速降落，每日里掂着心脏，凑在一起却安稳了舒心了。

阿尔弗雷德低着头，bad Romance播放着，永远也记不住的歌词，

I want your love

还有记不住的两句法语

J'veux ton amour

Et je veux ton revenge

J'veux ton amour

阿尔弗雷德静静地把头靠在伊万的肩膀上，轻轻的呼吸着。当听到I don't wanna be friends的时候他突然眼眶有些发酸，他一时辨别不出来这是为了什么。只是静静的把伊万靠的更近了。

-

伊万几乎不记得他是怎么熬过来的，开门看见阿尔躺在地板上失去意识的时候他心口剧烈的疼痛起来。天旋地转般的，记忆里他变得乌青的嘴唇，手里依旧有他被冻得冰凉的触感，僵硬发冷，白炽灯的灯光似锋利的刀片霸道的刺痛他的视网膜，耳膜里还记忆中尖锐的救护车的警报声音。

长长的的走廊里惨白一片，墙壁刷着白色的油漆，空气里弥漫着酒精、化学药品和冬日里特有的冷漠与死寂。白条纹的病服，白色的大褂，白色的护士服，远处有穿着黑色大衣的人走进来，手里拧着长柄伞，还有低声而绝望的呜咽，哭泣着死亡。

伊万坐在外面，或许是因为匆忙，他没穿大衣，此刻几乎全身发冷。他捏着拳头，然后死死的揪住自己的头发，他该早点发现的！他该早点发现的！

阿尔弗雷德的剧减的体重，衣服穿在身上甚至可以显现出羸弱的胸腔肋骨，以及提前回来的日期，和说着一些往常都不会说起的话。这一切都是征兆等待着他发现。

他仍旧记得回家看到的阿尔弗雷德，一动不动的躺在地上，那样死气沉沉的。伊万觉得自己一辈子可能都不会忘记这样的刺激了。他并没有真切感受过什么是绝望，就算是在他们那时候的分手也都是温温吞吞的痛。但是那时他真切的感受到了，怀抱着毫无生气的躯体，他想可能有什么抽走了他所有的精力。他一并变得悲哀而撕心裂肺起来。

他甚至在雪地里摔倒了，雪水染湿了他的裤子。漫长的几个小时的手术，他几乎回想了所有他们在一起的日子，历历在目，在大脑每个角落里上演，一遍一遍一遍的想起那张脸，金色的头发，深海般的眸子，聒噪而傲气，像风那样的自由。他笑的时候张大嘴巴露出牙齿，或是恶作剧成功了时眯着眼睛带着点痞气。他哭的时候从来都不在意，放声大哭，泪水顺着眼眶一颗一颗的落下，打湿了他的睫毛，脸上的皮肤皱起来，十分可怜。或者是床上，他毫无羞耻毫不掩饰自己的欲望，渴求愉悦的放声大叫，抱着他的脖子喊着他Babe催促他快一点。

他突然有些明白了阿尔弗雷德说的一无所得，好像过去无数个年月都被丢弃在了火坑里，最为美好的岁月被化作了死灰。伊万甚至都不知道从哪里开始后悔。

于是只得徒劳的揪着自己的头发都等待结果。

听到结果的时候，伊万感受到了眼眶里面的温热一片。

"没有什么大碍，胃里长了息肉，做了个小手术。"戴着眼镜的乌克森谢纳医生表情有些刻板，白大褂整理得一丝不苟，"现在有点高烧，大概过一会才会醒。"

伊万变得安稳起来。他从来没有变得这样的感激起来。透过玻璃看着里面躺着的阿尔弗雷德，依稀可见的发白的嘴唇，还有额头上的汗水。伊万开始渐渐的回暖，全身变得松弛，心跳放慢了速度。他深深的吸了一口气。

接到艾米丽琼斯的电话是在伊万赶回去工作的时候，今天是他今年的最后一天工作。艾米丽琼斯是他的上游客户，他们需要交接一下。

他一进办公室就看见她。伊万不知道她如何能在深冬里穿着丝袜出门，踩着八寸的尖头高跟，曲卷的金色短发齐在耳朵那边。她靠在沙发上，抬眼看见伊万，声音懒洋洋的，"迟到了。"

伊万走进去，把围巾解开，大衣挂在一边。"有点急事处理。"

艾米丽琼斯只是挑眉。

"阿尔做了个手术。"伊万说。

"你两可真能磨。"艾米丽说。

伊万笑了。看了眼前这个小女人。艾米丽琼斯喜欢别人叫她琼斯小姐。十分干练。典型的独身主义。

"一个人多好我为什么非要找个人来折腾？"琼斯小姐这样说，"想约炮了去酒吧就行了啊，再不济亚马孙也有各种尺寸供我挑选。"

伊万很早就认识艾米丽琼斯了，阿尔弗雷德也认识。不如说是他们那时候吵架的一个导火索。伊万记得，那是他们交往时吵架最严重的一次了，艾米丽琼斯并不是主要原因。那时候是在三年级了下半年的时候了，阿尔弗雷德搬出去住遇到的各种各样的艰难。阿尔弗雷德找着许多份工作来供他专业的昂贵开支，伊万却阻止他，他觉得自己有足够的钱可以让阿尔弗雷德过得安稳。

都太年轻了，有些事情考虑得过于片面。关心备至的伊万却忽略了一个男人的自尊，尤其是一个有些傲慢的富家公子的自尊。自尊这种东西对于别人来说或许一毛不值，但是阿尔弗雷德却并不乐于屈膝，因为他会觉得经济的不平衡会打乱两个相处的安稳，就是这样，仿佛自己倚靠着伊万，然后关系就会慢慢改变了它的性质。伊万没有意识到这些。他们开始断断续续的为着些琐事吵架。两个人都过于倔强，弯不下腰来先开口说说自己的想法。

阿尔弗雷德在酒吧看见伊万和艾米丽抱在一起的时候他爆发了，他走上去拉开艾米丽，然后闻到了浓烈的酒味，但是愤怒让他决定不要思考，阿尔弗雷德狠狠的揍了伊万一拳。

然后他回去收拾东西，搬出了他们那个小房子。他临时买了一张机票去了马修那里。他把手机卡扔在垃圾桶，一言不发的整日躺在马修的宿舍的小床上。他表现得很平静，但是心里已经翻成一片，所有顺序都乱了。他在马修那里呆了八天，然后他决定回去。

阿尔弗雷德回到学校的时候，他拖着行李箱往自己住的宿舍楼走去，然后就看见伊万站在那里，一动不动的，仿佛成了雕像，就像他们第一次约会那样，傻傻的站在雪地里，脸上还留着被他揍的淤青，忐忑着生怕错过了什么。

伊万转头就看见了他，他们相互望着对方，忽然一切委屈、这几天堆积在一起的想念和愤怒都从心里翻腾出来，伊万走过去死死的拥抱住了阿尔弗雷德，他侧着头不停的亲吻着他的脸颊，他的头发，一遍一遍一遍的说着对不起。

“我只是想刺激你。”伊万说。他们坐在校园外面的楼梯上，阿尔弗雷德手里拿着一个甜甜圈，咬一口拉扯着拉长的糖丝，望着外面闪烁的霓虹灯。

阿尔弗雷德转头，轻轻的抚摸着伊万脸上的淤青，然后他们开始接吻。秋日的风干燥着，唇舌间的柔软，还有甜甜圈的甜腻。

在很久一段时间里，伊万都在想他们当时为什么那么容易原谅那么容易妥协，或许，伊万想，或许那时候他们的爱情过于梦幻，不掺杂任何的其他东西，太纯粹了更容易经起波澜。

伊万开始收拾东西要走，琼斯小姐跟他眨了眨眼，坏笑，“要我去看看他吗？”

伊万摇摇头。他回到医院，阿尔弗雷德已经转入了普通病房了，仍旧还没有醒，伊万找了个凳子坐在旁边，静静的看着阿尔弗雷德。因为体重的原因，他的五官不像以前那样圆润，而是更立体了，眼窝深深的，睫毛微微颤抖。

阿尔弗雷德醒的时候已经是在晚上了，外面的雪下得厚了风声呜呜的，伊万走去将帘子拉上，回来就看见他半睁开眼睛，里面迷茫一片。

“醒了？”伊万低着头看着他他，声音轻轻的。阿尔弗雷德的眼睛睁大了一点，微微张合嘴唇。

“什么？”伊万把耳朵凑近一点。

“水——”

伊万去外面倒了水进来，慢慢的扶着他的脖子，喂他喝了一点，他用手擦拭着他嘴角，“还有什么？饿吗？”

阿尔弗雷德只是摇摇头。伊万于是退坐到凳子上，沉默不言。

“我是不是吓到你了？”阿尔弗雷德突然说，侧着头看伊万。

“是，”伊万说，“你把我吓到了。”

阿尔弗雷德突然笑了一下。

“你早就知道了？”伊万抬头。

“嗯，”阿尔弗雷德望着天花板，“七八月份的时候吧，那时候我们刚从尼泊尔到中国的时候.....”

阿尔弗雷德仍旧记得那天，他们坐在越野车上面。地球之巅的天空比别处更蓝，空气稀薄，太阳带着十分的敌意，他望着远处伸直的地球之巅，望着那里带着哈达教徒一步一跪拜。阿尔弗雷德开始眩晕的时候差点摔下车，他被伙伴死死的揪住了手臂，胃就像是被扭曲一般的疼痛，他几乎晕厥，死死的捏着手心，他听不见伙伴的呐喊，天旋地转，失去意识时所见之处只有那片蓝天和那双宝石般的紫色双眼。

他那时候感觉一路颠簸着，由于远离了城市，他们几乎开了十个小时才找到一个诊所，阿尔弗雷德被蜷缩在那狭隘的座位里面，骨头发痛，他的胃一直都是阵阵的刺痛，不像是一开始那样尖锐，但是每当他要颠簸着睡着时，那些病痛就会袭来提醒着他。他当时没由来的有种恐惧，难言而深黑，他不知道自己出了什么问题，想象着哪里不对但是头脑中去一直跳出了关于爸爸妈妈的记忆，或者小时候马修拍着他的背，那些记忆碎片像火花似得旋转。大部分是关于伊万的，阿尔弗雷德突然有种深深的懊悔，或许也是一种自以为的将死之人的遗憾，然后他前所未有的疯狂的想念着那个家伙，伴随着疼痛，让这分感觉变得更加刺目热烈。然后他突然觉得自己有多么多么深爱着他。不知道是不是被疼痛折磨着，他也变得脆弱起来，阿尔弗雷德那时候哭了，他死死的用围巾盖着自己的脸，闷声闷气的，泪水湿了满脸。

最后检查出来，并不是什么大病，只需要做个小手术。但是这一次让阿尔弗雷德变得清明起来，他忽然觉得什么才是更重要的东西。

“所以我辞职了。”阿尔弗雷德说。伊万看着他，忽然说不出来话了，谁也不知道他那样的表情到底是好还是不好。

“我有时候真的很不甘心，”阿尔弗雷德说，他转头看着伊万，“我明明跟你耗了那么久，但是最后我好像什么也没有了。我一开始很享受这种孑然一身的轻松，我走遍非洲大陆，越过黄沙与大海，但是最后还是觉得少了重要的东西。”

“姐姐一直说我是个倔强的人，”伊万突然开口，“但是你比我更倔。其实你那时候一走我就开始后悔了，此后每一刻都在后悔，阿尔弗雷德，”他轻轻的拉着阿尔的手，“你知道吗，每一刻。我那时候就想，要不然我妥协吧，这样至少我还可以跟你时常联系保持着关系，或者是挽回，但是我仍旧没有开口。因为你那时候看上去真的很开心，比跟我在一起任何时候都开心。所以我就想，或许以前都是我拖住了你，让你拘泥于原地跟我周旋。”

“你真傻啊，万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德说，“太傻了。我那是装的。”

伊万突然笑了，真正的笑了，他轻轻的在阿尔弗雷德的手背上落下一个吻。

“跟我回莫斯科吧。”伊万说。“姐姐一直想见见你。”

阿尔弗雷德突然转头，然后问，“你妹妹呢？她看见我不会把我杀了啊？”

“娜塔莎啊，”伊万叹了一口气，也很头疼，然后他眯着眼睛笑了，“那如果看到她了，我们就逃跑吧。”

“你太过分了。”阿尔弗雷德指责着，然后笑出来，“不过这是个好主意。”

FIN

2017/08/16


End file.
